The Sin of a Sin
by AliasRose
Summary: You are mysteriously transported into the anime world of fullmetal alchemist. Once there, you are mistakenly taken hostage by your anime crush, Envy. As you live with the homunculi, Envy starts to develop forbidden feelings.Love. The sin of a sin. EnvyXOC
1. A Blushing Sin

**I do not own any fullmetal alchemist characters, manga, ect. But you already knew that didn't you?**

**When you see a "______", put your name in. I do this because it's not as good reading a fanfic with a name that isn't yours lol**

**You can decide what you want to look like. All up to you :)**

Your eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the new light. What had happened? You recall sitting at home watching fullmetal alchemist on your laptop, when suddenly the screen had become blindingly bright, and …well…goopy. How? You have absolutely no idea. The screen had somewhat sucked you inside, and you only just realized that the ground you were lying face down on was actually dirt, not carpet from your bedroom floor. You took a moment to look at your surroundings before totally freaking out. You were in an ally, with garbage cans on either side of you, and laundry hanging from the rusty old brick apartments. There were stairs leading up the side of the building to a balcony, with a shattered plant pot resting gently on the bench. In front of you, a street is visible. It appeared to be a bustling busy street. It was bright and sunny outside as well, probably midday. You lifted yourself up and dusted off your pants. You took a few steps out to the street and your jaw dropped. Right in front of you was a building, vast and tall, with white marble sides and a green courtyard in the front. You were standing outside Central Headquarters. This was a dream come true, although frightening at the same time. It wasn't 2D, it was right there standing tall and proud in front of you!

"what the fuck…" you muttered to yourself, as you walked towards the large building. "This is insane..I must be dreaming."

Just as you were starting to grasp the magnificence of central, something drew your attention away from the large building. Something bright red… a figure of a person.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" You exclaimed to yourself.

Edward elric had just ran by in a mass of rubble. Flashes of light and bending earth suggested that he was a little occupied at the moment using alchemy. A green haired homunculus was being chased by him, laughing manaichally.

"C'mon Shrimpy!" He yelled tauntingly at Edward

"DON'T CALL ME SO SHORT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!!" Ed spazed back.

They were getting closer, and you knew you should get out of the way, but you were to dumbstruck to move an inch. Evny and Edward Elric were actually there. Right in front of your eyes for real. You were lost for words. Envy had always been your favorite character, and to actually see him alive in front of you was almost too much. Envy was being chased in your direction, getting closer and closer. You were too stunned to move however, and at last they stood in front of your alleyway. Envy was at a dead end so to speak. He was trapped between Ed, and the alleyway, and this wasn't looking good, considering the headquarters had heard the noise and were piling out of the building. Out of desparation, Envy grabbed your arm tightly; almost bruising you.

"OW!" you squealed.

"Move one more inch and this innocent girl dies right here" Envy threatened.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't you dare harm her you piece of shit!"

Envy saw the soldiers closing in, so he threw you over his shoulder, disappeared onto the balcony, and dropped into the crowded street. You didn't know if you should be worried, or the happiest person alive. Envy had you slung over his shoulder, and you were being carried by his strong muscular arms, with a wonderful view during the trip; His ass. Finally, he stopped and put you down on the outskirts of the town in the clearing of a forest. "Don't try anything funny girl, just do as I say" he ordered. You just nodded your head. Envy took a look at you for the first time, as he hadn't really gotten to look at you at central and he blushed. You thought this was very odd, since envy had NEVER blushed in the anime or manga before. "What's your name?" he asked.

"_______" you replied.

"Well ______ I'm going to be taking you hostage for a while. I'll need you to lure the fullmetal kid right where I want him.

"Why would Edward come after me, a complete stranger?" you inquired.

"…you know him?" Envy asked, taken aback by the fact that you knew the alchemists name.

O_O "ummm….well who doesn't know the fullmetal alchemist?" You covered.

Envy seemed to buy this excuse, and he said "In any case, I'm taking you back to the homunculus hideout."

Images of gluttony suddenly popped into your head. This could end up being very dangerous, and having to face these characters for real isn't exactly something you'd planned on. "NO!" you yelled as you violently pushed past him trying to escape.

Envy slammed you against a tree trunk, pressing his arm against your throat. You could feel his hot breath on your neck as he whispered in your ear "oooh so kitty has claws?"

You blushed furiously and his voice almost made you melt. How could someone so frightening be so damn attractive. You looked him up and down, checking out his abdomen and you smirked. This took Envy by surprise and he stepped back.

"My name is Envy by the way…" he told you.

"Envy? Oh my favorite sin" you teased.

Envy looked at you with seductive, serious eyes. "_______, lets go. I need to get you to the hideout before shrimp boy comes and finds you."

You obediently followed him into the sunset.

After an hour or so, you found yourself stepping through a small brown door leading into a hallway. Nothing spectacular, however there were silver swirls and patterns on the blue wallpaper, and a deep blue vase on top of a small slender side table to your right. As you gazed forwards, you noticed a small glass chandailier above the wooden staircase, and a sultry looking woman in a green dress with long black hair.

"lust" you whispered under your breath.

"what?" said envy

"nothing" you replied, nervously shifting your feet. If envy knew that you knew people without ever meeting them, things would heat up.

You followed envy past lust up the stairs and into a bedroom. The bed was crimson red, and the walls were black. It was very intense, but you liked it. Your room at home had similar colours so it made you feel less anxious.

"This is your room for now..stay in it quietly if you don't want any trouble. I'm not going to be around to guard you, so if you want to stay safe, you'll listen to me." Envy cautioned. And with that, he left the room. You sat down on the bed thinking about what you should do. So much has happened to you in less than an hour, one minute you were sitting confortably in your room at home, the next you're in a deserted old house with nothing to do. Your stomach grumbled. "Uhhhh Im so hungry!" you thought. "Homunculus don't eat…but maybe they have something in the fridge anyway?"

After thinking about what envy had said to you, your hunger won the battle and you opened the bedroom door. There was no sign of lust in the hall anymore, and no noise coming from any of the rooms. You crept down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. "Ahhhh a fridge!!" you said to yourself. Just before you could open the fridge door, an arm crashed down on it in front of you. You looked up to see Greed leaning against the fridge, very close to your face. "well well well what do we have here?" He smirked.

"I..uhh…" you stammered, not knowing what to say. Greed was a lot scarier in person.

"You're kinda cute miss..how about me and you go up to my room, I got some food for ya ;)" he taunted.

Regret suddenly filled your mind, you knew you should have listened to envy, and now there was nobody here to help you. Greed grabbed your wrist and began pulling you into the hall. You had started to cry. You never imagined that being around greed would be this frightening, and you felt so helpless. Your efforts to get away did nothing. Punching him only ended up hurting yourself more. Just as you reached the stairs, envy crashed through the door and kicked Greed off of you.

"I thought I told you to STAY UPSTAIRS" he said to you through gritted teeth.

Envy grabbed your waist and thrusted you towards him. You blushed. "Stay way from _____ Greed. Shes mine." Envy said.

"I don't see your NAME on her" Greed teased.

With that remark, Envy put a black collar around your neck, that said PROPERTY OF ENVY So that's why he left….he went to get a collar -__-

FABULOUS you thought…I have a cat collar around me. What am I, his pet? Envy dragged you back upstairs and threw you on the bed. The door slamming behind him. His mad green eyes seemed to stare at you with an intensity so great that it could burn holes through walls.

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry.." You said.

"You scared me _____. You know what Greed would have done to you?!"

"Again, envy I'm sorry"

"……How about I take you out for some food ..?" Envy asked, turning his face away from you in embarrassment.

"….umm sure! :D" you replied.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Was envy showing some kindness in his black heart?_

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Temptation

**Recap: Envy saved you from Greed, and put a cat collar around your neck. Now it's time to satisfy your hunger! Hunger for food that is, not Envy ;) Or maybe both? :P**

Envy took you out to the nearest town, to find somewhere to eat. He changed himself into a tall dark-haired man with slender eyes and a dark suit. It took you by surprise and you gasped, forgetting that envy could do that. As you were walking down the crowded streets, past an open market, stalls and little shops you remembered the cat collar around your neck. You felt a tad humiliated and wanted to take it off.. but then again…it said you were his property. Even though you were insulted by this, you couldn't help but feel somehow happy about it.

"what do you wanna eat..?" He asked sharply. Breaking you out of your thoughts.

"Erm…I don't mind. How about something from that café?" You suggested, pointing across the wide dirt road to a sign that read "Café Heilwanz."

Envy grunts and walks towards the café. Inside, it's a cozy little place with pale yellow wallpaper and only about 6 or 7 tables. He sits down at a booth in the corner and gestures for you to go order something at the counter. After getting a sandwich, a bowl of chili, a fruit cup and a cinnamon bun, you sit down across from envy, who stares at you wide-eyed.

"What?" you ask, "I'm hungry!" -__-

As you eat, you can feel envy's eyes staring at you, and it made you feel nervous. You hated it when people watched you eat…

"So...what's this collar for anyways?" you asked. Making sure to keep your eyes on your food.

"Can't you read? It says Envy's property. I don't want any of the other homunculus to take you, if you get hurt, then my plan to catch the fullmetal alchemist is pretty much dead."

Your cheeks grew hot. You couldn't help but have a feeling that the reason was more than just for his scheme. Maybe I should just take it off.. you thought.

"Don't take it off." He commanded, as if he could read your thoughts.

"Ehehehehh…wasn't going to….^_^;" you lied.

When you took the last bite of your cinnamon bun, envy got up and dragged you out of the café.

"Aren't we going to pay???!!" you asked

"Do you have money?"

"Well…um..not really.."

"Exactly. Follow me."

You forgot that you didn't have any anime money on you. What did their money look like anyway? What was it called? You had a few Canadian dollars in your pocket, mixed with American dimes, but they wouldn't be much use in Amestris now would they? Regretfully, you had no choice but to follow envy without paying for any of the food you ate.

Envy stopped to look at you, and when he did, he smirked. You wondered what the hell his problem was now, when he suddenly took a step towards you. He took your chin with his index finger, guiding your mouth to his, and he licked the side of your cheek and bottom lip.

After a moment of silence, he said in a soft, seductive voice "You had some icing left on you from the cinnamon bun. Jeez you really are an animal aren't you." Your face went bright red, and you could feel a tingling sensation all over. It felt as if the butterflies in your stomach were about to burst.

"We need to get you some clothes too.." He said. You looked down and noticed that your jeans were filthy with dust and your shirt, well you couldn't wear the same shirt forever..it would get sweaty and dirty. This made you wonder how long you'd be in this world, and how to get back home. Forever, a month, a week, a few more minutes? You didn't like the idea of stealing AGAIN, but you had no choice.

"Lets go in there." Envy pushed you into the closest ladies clothing store and followed behind you.

You found a nice tank top, made of that spandex-ish material, and a pair of cute hipster jeans that, to be honest, made your "assets" quite apearent, if you catch my drift. ;) You went into the change room, put on the clothes, ripped off the tags and left your old ones in there. Then you casually walked out of the store, feeling absolutely criminal as you did.

"Envy?" you called. "Where are you? HELLLLOOOOOOO"

"Stop being so noisy" he said from behind you.

"oh, there you are.." you turned to see him leaning up against the brick wall, back in his original self. His Long green hair brushing across his face, and abdomen reflecting the sunlight.

"Here. Take these and shut up." Envy shoved a small blue paper bag into your hands. You opened it up and saw lingerie. There were two thongs and three sexy black undies. All were covered in lace and some with little ribbons on the back. Your jaw dropped.

"w..what is this for!?" you asked

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Its for you stupid, you cant wear the same pair everyday now can you." He blushed.

You were lost for words.

"Plus.." he added, "you're my pet now, so I get to chose what you wear" His blush vanished and his face turned into a sexy smirk and narrowed eyes.

Now it was your turn to blush. Again. His PET?! You liked the idea, even though it was demeaning. Something must be wrong with me, you thought. Only a crazy person would enjoy being held hostage by an extremely dangerous man, and being treated like a pet. His sadistic aura turned you on, and you knew it. You didn't care, you knew that he made you hot, and you wanted him. Looking at his sexy body, and remembering the feel of his moist tongue on your cheek made the feeling greater. From the look on envy's face, he was thinking the exact same thing. You decided to change your approach to the situation. You decided that it was time to turn on your charm.

**Next time! What will you do to subtly get Envy's attention? Will he ever see you in the sexy lingerie? Will Envy grow more attached to you?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Forbiddon Feelings

**Recap: Envy gave you lingerie, and you are about to head back to the hideout :P You've decided to try and move things along.. hehehh *****evil grin*******

Envy took you back the homunculus headquarters, with no sign of Edward anywhere. How was Ed supposed to find you anyway, if you weren't out in the open? Perhaps envy isn't using you as bait after all.

You walked down the gloomy hall to the stairs, and heard voices from the next room. You turned and saw lust sitting on the sofa talking to gluttony. As soon as gluttony saw you, he cried out " CAN I EAT HER LUST? CAN I? PLEASE LUST"

"No Gluttony, you can't. She belongs to envy. Don't eat things that aren't yours." Lust replied. "What is your name girl?" Lust asked you

"________" you replied. "Erm..nice to meet you."

"You're quite pretty, I can see why Envy keeps you around." She said.

"EHHH? Don't be ridiculous, I'm only here to lure Edward to Envy.."

Lust chuckled. "Is that what he told you? Of course, well, be on your way. You're teasing poor Gluttony."

You turned and saw that gluttony was drooling immensely, stomach growling.

You quickly fled up the stairs, through the fear of being eaten and when you got to your room, you threw the undi-bag on the floor and flopped face down on the bed.

"Mmmmmm" you let out a grumble as you smushed your face into the pillows.

"I'm going to take a shower.." envy said, while striping off his shirt.

You turned over and stared at him attempting to give a confident, presuming look. Apparently it worked, because envy threw his shirt on your face and turned away from you. The scent of the shirt was quite becoming to you. It didn't smell of cologne or laundry detergent, it just smelled like envy. Inhaling the warming smell made you feel weak in the knees. You gently pulled his shirt and let it slide off your face.

You watched envy strut to the bathroom, and noticing your gaze, he slammed the door shut.

"hmph." You sighed. You heard the water start running, and pictured in your head a graceful, naked envy stepping into the steamy sweet aroma of the shower.

NO! These thoughts should not be drifting through my head! You thought to yourself angrily. He's not even HUMAN. This is wrong…isn't it?

You sighed again, and looked quizzically at the bag of lingerie on the floor. After about 5 minutes, you thought to yourself "well…he's in the shower, so I have time to try them on.." You crawled off the bed and took the bad in your hands. Putting your fingers in the bag, you pulled out a pair at random. It turned out to be a lacy black thong, with ribbons on either side. You slipped off your pants and put it on, and were happy to find that it looked very flattering on you. You walked over to a full-length mirror in the right corner of the room, and turned around so you could see your butt. Not bad. You turned to face the mirror once again, and screamed. In the reflection, you saw envy standing a few feet behind you.

Envy let out a low whistle. "Wasn't expecting to see that…."

"I-I didn't hear the water stop running…" you managed to stammer out.

Envy stood in awe at the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. You were about to make a run to grab your pants, when envy stepped toward you placing his hand on your waist.

"Why…" he said shakily "Why do I get these feelings.."

"Envy.." you whispered

"Why is it…that when people go near you, I get angry? Why is it..that when I'm around you, I get this feeling in my stomach.." He began to yell. Not making eye contact.

You could do nothing but stare at his stressed face, and feel him so daringly close to your half naked body.

"What are you saying envy..?"

"I DON'T KNOW" he yelled.

His pained eyes directed to yours and he pulled you in closer. He pressed his lips against yours, and after a few seconds pulled away. You were in complete shock. His eyes stared intensely into your own, as if trying to figure out your feelings towards what he'd just done. Blushing, you brought your hand up to his face, and stroked his cheek. He then leaned in again and when your lips met, you put both arms around his neck.

Envy dominantly parted your lips with his tongue and kissed deeply, as if he was thirsty and could not get enough. All the while, his hands were running slowly up and down your waist and hips.

You could feel the heat rising, and the lust growing. You ran your hands down his pale chest to his abs, feeling every crevice and shape that they pronounced. His warm breath tickled your neck as he brushed his lips across it, breathing heavily.

Envy picked you up and threw you on the bed, collapsing on top of you. He literally ripped off your shirt, and ran his fingers down your chest all the way to your belly button. Your heart was beating rapidly, and the sensation of his hands on your bare skin was arousing.

He then moved his fingers down further and snapped the string of your thong making you wince. He began to caress your hidden sex, and you could feel yourself melting. He moved his hand beyond the black lace and entered a finger into your wetness, making you moan. Envy liked that sound, and wanted to hear more. He thrusted his finger inside, teasing you. Your breathing got heavier and the temptation to moan out-loud grew harder and harder to resist. He slipped another finger in, making you gasp and crave even more. Now satisfied that he'd dominated his kitten, he removed your bra and collar. Before he had the chance to take of your thong, you whipped off his towel, leaving him completely naked.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing my little pet?" He said quietly. Envy didn't like the fact that he was the first to be stripped of all clothing, so in return, he pulled off your thong and straddled you. You ran your fingers through his long damp hair, and you could feel his hardness on your abdomen.

"Mmm ______ , I'm so turned on" he said as he flashed you an evil grin

You wanted him so badly. You couldn't take the wait, you wanted him now. His sweating, muscular body enwrapped yours on the sheets. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. It was only now that you realized you were completely helpless, against his enormous strength. You couldn't move an inch if you tried. He licked your lips and gave them a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to have my way with you" he whispered seductively in your ear.

"Take me.." you whispered back weakly.

Those words were all he needed to hear. Envy slowly pushed himself inside you, making you let out a long moan. He thrusted slowly, gradually getting quicker and rougher. The feeling of his large member rubbing your tight wetness was driving you crazy. Envy went deeper and harder, forcing out another moan. You couldn't help but let it escape from your lips. You were entirely out of control now, and there was nothing you could do to restrain yourself. You moved your body in harmony with his, your hips grinding together. Envy was gasping for breath, and his once intimidating face, now looked overwhelmed and captured by your body. He had completely lost himself in it, and could think of nothing but how aroused he was. He let go of your wrists, allowing them freedom to grasp his sides. You could feel yourself getting more and more out of control, until you screamed out of pleasure "Envy! Hearing this, he tried even harder. "Ooo, oh my god" you moaned. Envy put his hands on the bed beside your head and grabbed a hunk of sheets. The pleasure was just too much, he was about to burst.

"_________" He gasped. "I-I'm gunna come!" He took sharp intakes of breath.

"Me t-too!" you whined as you dug your fingers into his back. As if in unison, you both climaxed at the same time, creating an explosion of pleasure, moans and sweat.

When it was over, envy pulled out and collapsed next to you, gasping for air. You had never felt so good in your life. You look at him, kissed him softly on the lips and rested your head on this chest. Envy ran his hand threw your hair, and with one last kiss, you both cuddled for the rest of the night.

**OKAY so I know this chapter was also a short one. Did I move things along too quickly? I just got too excited lol I'm working on it though, trying to pace everything. Also, It's my first time writing something erotic so I apologize if it's not very good xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Subtle Confession

**Recap! Okay…I know its been a while..over a year LOL sorry everyone.  
So Envy and you did the dirty deed and cuddled all night. AWEEEE.**

The sunlight woke you up. Pouring in through the window, obnoxiously, against your sensitive tired eyes. You rolled onto your side away from the light, and opened your eyes. You were lying in the bed naked, and alone._ Where is Envy?_ You thought. Do homunculi even sleep? You sat up, stretched your arms and got out of bed. You gathered your clothes and took them into the bathroom where you were going to shower.

You stood in the steaming hot water with your eyes closed as it rained down onto your chest. You heard the bathroom door open and someone walked in. The shower curtain was ripped back and Envy stood there looking gorgeous as ever. "Good morning …" he said.

"Envy! Shut the curtain I'm naked!"

"Being naked didn't slow you down last night now did it?" he smirked.

You felt silly now; of course he's seen you naked. He'd done a lot more than just look at you last night.

Without another word, he stepped into the steamy water, closing in on you. He put his hands on your hips and looked straight at you. You could feel your knees weakening, as usual. He leaned down and kissed you playfully, nibbling on your lower lip. You blushed and nibbled back. You moved your head to his neck, licking your way across and bit down; apparently harder than intended because Envy gasped. He put his hand around your throat and held you against the shower wall. He whispered in your ear "You want me, don't you?"

You didn't answer, just looked away from his face, eyes trailing down to his abdomen. You did want him, of course you did. Of course, he also scared you a little bit. It's a good thing you wanted him, because if you didn't, it would be rape. Nothing could stop this guy. He removed his hand from your throat and moved it down your chest, finally letting it fall to his side. You put your hands on his chest and leaned in. He took the notion and kissed you again. Without warning, Envy pulled away and jumped out of the shower. He practically ran out of the bathroom and disappeared.

You finished washing your hair and then got out to dry yourself off. What the hell did I do this time? You thought.

Once you were clothed, you went downstairs. In the dark, Victorian living room, you saw Greed. Great.

"Woohoohoo well hello there cutie" he cooed. "From the sounds I heard I'd say you had fun last night"

O_o _oh god._ You thought. _They heard._

You glared at him and tried to ignore his taunts. You had more important things to deal with, like finding Envy and figuring out why he bolted from the bathroom.

"Where did Envy go?" you asked.

"Hell if I know" he said. "He left a few minutes ago."

You turned around and walked out the front door. Greed came chasing after you. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave, you're a prisoner here."

"I'm not going to leave, I'm looking for Envy" you replied.

"so..you're a prisoner that wants to stay captive?"

"um…well…" you didn't know what to say.

Greed raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't possibly like one of our kind….a homunculus…"

"G-greed this is none of your business. Stop bothering me!" You stuttered.

Greed chuckled and shook his head. "Well where ever you're going, I'm following you."

You ignored his last comment and walked off in a huff.

You had no idea where to start looking. Where on earth could he possibly be?

After an hour of walking around town, Greed following a distance behind you, you decided to go back to the house and wait for him there. When you approached the "hideout" you saw Envy standing at the front door waiting.

"Where have you been?" he asked you.

"Looking for you. Why did you just run off this morning?" you said back.

"It doesn't matter..and why is _he_ with you?" he said gesturing to Greed.

"He was following me to make sure I didn't run away."

Greed cut in "Yeah, not that I needed to. You've got quite an admirer Envy, this one doesn't want to go!"

Envy looked at you, with an expression as if he was trying to figure you out. You walked up to Envy and stood next to him. "Where's your collar?" he muttered.

"Oh uh, upstairs. I forgot about it" you said. _Envy doesn't believe that I really like him_ you thought. _I need to hint to him that I do, and that him being a homunculus doesn't matter.._

You reached out and took his hand. Your heart started beating uncontrollably, and you could feel the heat of your body rising. _ It's just his hand_ you thought to yourself._ Don't get too excited..idiot.._

Envy looked down at your hand holding his. Your fingers caressed his, and his entwined with yours. The sensation of this simple touch drove you both mad. His gaze directed back up at your face. He appeared almost scared. To him, you're no longer just a hostage with whom he had sexual encounters; his feelings as well as yours were being confirmed.

Greed rolled his eyes and pushed passed you both into the house. He disappeared into the dark hallway. Envy, still looking at you parted his lips. "You…  
he said. "What's with you.."

"What do you mean?" you said.

"You…really want to stay here of your own free will?" he asked.

"Yea." You whispered.

Envy pushed back in disbelief. "Why?" He asked angrily. "What on earth is there here for you to want to stay."

You looked at the ground with embarrassment and anticipation. How would he react when you told him? Could this ruin everything?

Finally you looked back up into his eyes. "You" so said defeated.

Envy didn't know what to say. He was confused with his feelings, as he should be. He's never felt this way for anyone. He shouldn't feel this way, he's a homunculus. He held your hand tighter and after an awkward minute of silence, he managed to stumble out a few words.

"_. You wanna go out tonight? With me? I mean, you're going with me. Tonight. Out.." Envy shut his eyes for a second, knowing he made himself look like a fool.

"Okay" you said. A small smile spread across your face.


End file.
